Harec
Harec Harec, also known as The Pale Raider, is a Raider of the Locals faction. A born leader, moral, determined, and executive. Harec will do anything to expel the humans from his planet to ensure that they never return. Biography Harec had been leading his peaceful clan for many years until the Hades Division arrived. They raided Harec’s village with flying ships, exterminating every living soul from the sky. Heavily wounded as a result of the attack, Harec ran away from the invaders and crawled into a ruined temple nearby, trying to lose the attackers. Once he entered the temple, its power regenerated his body and awoke an inner strength buried deep within The Pale Raider, known as Stalk; the strength that allowed him to avenge his people. Skill Stalk Harec projects himself to nearby ceilings and walls, and stalks enemies from that position, able to use his sniper rifle and gun down any enemies. Using stalk generates stress, which results in being visible to any both players and enemy AI. While using Stalk, all projectiles become invisible to Harec, no matter their type (Kuzmann's orbs, Schneider robot's rockets and more). Stalk lasts for the maximum of 16 seconds and ends in Harec teleporting back to his original position marked by black smoke. Its duration can be lowered by pressing the ability button before the ability duration ends. The faster the ability is cancelled, the lower the resulting cooldown is. Harec is still vulnerable while using Stalk. If wounded while in-Stalk, Harec will return to his original position. Weapons From the arsenal the humans took to the Broken Planet, Harec prefers manually reloading sniper rifles. Harec uses the time between shots to infuse the bullets with Aleph, thus increasing their killing capacity tremendously. The Aleph trace left by the shots gives away the shooter’s positions, so Harec must change positions frequently if he doesn’t want to be located. HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH NO Overview Harec has one of the most versatile powers in the game. As a Raider, by using Stalk efficiently, any Harec player can save countless seconds, which would be wasted by going on foot, to defend or destroy mission objectives. It can also be used to help teammates by latching oneself to positions from which shooting enemies is easier, e.g. getting snipers on Double Agent or getting behind turrets on Low Blow. More experienced players will use the power in CQC to avoid melee damage or projectiles that would otherwise wound or kill them. As an antagonist, Harec can be a deadly foe. He excles at switching positions quickly, sniping unsuspecting Raiders from many locations in a matter of seconds. Characters that struggle with Harec Antagonists are the ones who don't have long range weapons in their weapon set, e.g. Ayana Kwena, Alicia, Dr. Kuzmann. Strong Harec counters are characters who are efficient at long range combat, stealth, and defense e.g. Shae, Iune, Lycus Dion. If left alone, Harec can snipe every Raider effortlessly, thus it's a good idea to communicate with your team, and send a teammate, who is a good counter, to focus Harec Antagonists exclusively. Although swift, Harec has many weakness; he leaves a trail of black smoke that can be tracked by more perceptive Raiders. If timed correctly, a Raider can grab Harec Antagonists who return from their Stalk form. Alternatively, characters who have AoE weapons and powers at their disposal can use them at the position of Harec's smoke, making his Stalk return a death sentence.Category:Raiders Category:Locals Category:Harec